Into the Speed Force
by hallowbae
Summary: Nora left out vital information about Barry's disappearance in the future, something her mother also deliberately didn't include in the article. She left out the fact that Barry wasn't the only one who disappeared that day. Flash and Frost fought the reverse-flash side by side and both of them vanished in an explosion of light, never to be seen again, that is until 25 years later..
1. Chapter 1: Things you can't outrun

Author's Note: There are some things you need to know before reading. Firstly, everything that happened before this fic is _mostly_ canon-compliant. And secondly, the story picks up during **Season 5 Episode 11** during the fight where Barry and Killer Frost teamed up to fight Cicada. Oh, and Nora and Thawne is from the year 2049, that's when they met.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Things you can't outrun

FLASH A̶N̶D̶ ̶F̶R̶O̶S̶T̶ MISSING VANISHES IN CRISIS

By: Iris West-Allen

Thursday, April 25, 2024

After an extreme street battle with the Reverse-flash, our City's very own Scarlet-Speedster a̶n̶d̶ p̶a̶r̶t̶n̶e̶r̶ ̶F̶r̶o̶s̶t̶ disappeared in an explosion of light. According to witnesses, The Flash, with the help of F̶r̶o̶s̶t̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ Star City's Green Arrow, The Atom, and Hawk girl began fighting the Reverse-Flash around midnight last night. The Sky took on a deep crimson color as the ensuing battle created the most destruction the city has ever seen since The Flash first arrived in Central City.

Several trucks were caught in the fray, spilling their contents into the street. Power outages swept nearly twenty blocks, between 16th street and Adams Avenue. Five of those blocks still remain without power. All of the buildings in the area were evacuated by the CCPD, with additional help from The Atom.

According to reports as The Flash and Reverse-Flash battled with each other between two overturned tank trucks, the lightning emanating from the speedsters threatened to ignite spilled oil leaking from one of the trucks, m̶e̶a̶n̶w̶h̶i̶l̶e̶ ̶F̶r̶o̶s̶t̶ ̶b̶l̶a̶s̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶o̶i̶l̶ ̶f̶i̶l̶l̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶r̶u̶c̶k̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶i̶c̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶p̶r̶e̶v̶e̶n̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶e̶x̶p̶l̶o̶s̶i̶o̶n̶.̶

The smoke from one of the truck's engine made it difficult but it appeared at one point they were having a very heated conversation before continuing to fight. Then suddenly, T̶h̶e̶ ̶r̶e̶v̶e̶r̶s̶e̶-̶f̶l̶a̶s̶h̶ ̶c̶a̶p̶t̶u̶r̶e̶d̶ ̶F̶r̶o̶s̶t̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ Flash sped after the Reverse-Flash, and the t̶h̶r̶e̶e̶ two vanished leaving The Atom, Green Arrow, and Hawk girl behind.

An eyewitness who watched the battle from her apartment building before being evacuated said, "It was hard to see, but The Flash and Reverse-Flash were zipping up and down Main Avenue and then there was a whole bunch of lightning, and then nothing, It was weird"

Other witnesses described a similar phenomenon: a blinding light followed by a s̶u̶d̶d̶e̶n̶ ̶d̶r̶o̶p̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶e̶m̶p̶e̶r̶a̶t̶u̶r̶e̶ then darkness before the sky turned to black. And as the dust settled, it took only moments to realize Flash, ̶F̶r̶o̶s̶t̶ and Reverse-Flash were gone without a trace.

.

.

 _*2049*_

This is what _should_ have been written in that article.

The headline that weighed down on Barry's shoulders ever since discovering it on Gideon's archive, and the byline that defined the relationship of Barry and the future Mrs. Iris West-Allen. Unbeknownst to everyone vital information were erased from what really happened that faithful day and what really happens years after. Something Nora is hell-bent on hiding from them, and the real reason she went back in time.

Lightning sparked behind her vision. Thoughts of what happened flashed in her mind, she could feel it all again, the hurt, the betrayal, and _hate_.

"He never should have existed. He destroyed my family. I won't let him take what's mine, I'm going to make sure of that, even if I have to run back in time to do it." Nora spat out, bitterness saturating every word.

"Good. Because that is exactly what I need you to do." the man behind the glass said simply, with a calculative glint in his eyes.

Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that she would be working with him, the man whose sole mission in life was to destroy her father.

 _Eobard Thawne._

* * *

It was the midnight after their encounter with Cicada. The cold early January air blasted inside her apartment through the open window and she could care less, not like she could feel _cold_ anymore. The freezing air actually comforted her more than anything, the gentle reminder that as long as she can't feel anything it means that her frosty alter ego is still inside of her, it means that she's not _alone_.

Saturday night. Most people would be at home, surrounded by family and friends all catching up around the dinner table over warm homemade food. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that the West-Allen family was doing just that _—_ and not surprisingly, after the whole thing with Nora's fractured spine, she was sure Barry wanted nothing more than to spend some quality time with her. She was happy that she could at least provide that sort of comfort for them, she helped _—_ well Killer Frost did.. Barry and her successfully stopped Cicada tonight. She couldn't help but admire how well they worked together, maybe all those years working with Barry through the coms finally paid off, they were so in-sync with each other on the field it was crazy. Although a small part of her was frustrated, they could have finally defeated Cicada tonight, they already had him. She knew Barry inside out, and no matter how mad he is, he would _never ever_ have it in him to kill someone, so it frustrated her to no end thinking about how Nora and Iris didn't trust him enough to control himself, and how they found the need to subdue him therefore letting Cicada get away.

Caitlin Snow is so tired of feeling alone, and her empty apartment only made her feel more pitiful. So she decided to head back to STAR Labs, to work on the meta human cure for Cisco, and a serum that could negate Cicada's power on the others. She couldn't sleep because of the adrenaline from tonight's battle still coursing through her, so of course she went and made herself useful instead. Physically she was tired as hell, Killer Frost didn't stay out long enough to let her speed healing treat all her injuries from tonight, there was still a dull throb on her side and back where the cricket freak managed to back hand her and when she got thrown across the room when Cicada's dagger flew out when he escaped. She briefly checked her side for any fracture, and when she found nothing but a tender bruise forming she pushed the thought of it the back of her mind to remain composed and get back to working on the cure.

 _ **4 a.m.**_

She glanced up at the digital clock in her lab. She managed to stay awake for four hours already on pure adrenaline, and even that was running low already. She could feel sleep clawing at her consciousness, her eyelids dropping little by little, tempting her to just give into it. _The formula for the Meta human cure was finished anyway_ , she thought to herself, maybe she should reward herself with some much needed sleep.

She managed to close her eyes for about a minute before she heard a whoosh of wind and papers fluttering in the Cortex, her sleep riddled mind wanted her to ignore it but the more logical part of the brain told her to check it out. She was already very used to hearing a speedster flash inside the cortex, and that's what it exactly sounded like.

 _Hmm... maybe Barry forgot something her in STAR Labs._ She thought to herself, still refusing to open her heavy eyes.

 _But what's so important that he would find the need to run here at 4 in the freakin morning?_ The more logical part of her brain countered, further waking up her consciousness. So Caitlin decided to just check it out.

Caitlin quietly walked towards the cortex not wanting to startle Barry if he was indeed there, but when her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room she found no one there, just a bunch of papers scattered on the floor like there had been a strong gust of wind from the corridor outside. Caitlin glanced around the cortex again, inhaling very slowly and drumming her fingers along her side, to calm her nerves. There were no open windows anywhere in STAR Labs, that much she is aware of, so she knows something or someone definitely passed by the cortex.

The sound of the time vault door opening in the corridor behind her made her whip around. It couldn't be anyone but Barry, Cisco, her, and Sherloque Wells, only they had biometric access into the time vault. That piece of information at least comforted her, as she went out the corridor to head into the time vault.

"Barr _—"_ She stopped short after hearing a feminine voice inside the small room. The person inside there definitely isn't Barry, Cisco, or Sherloque, her fight or flight response kicked in and told her to get out of there and call Cisco, but her curiosity got the better of her and she found herself taking small deliberate steps stopping just outside the door.

She could hear Gideon's voice as she followed the command of who ever was inside and she could hear papers fluttering like a notebook being turned. Caitlin really wanted to take a peek inside, but barely stopped herself, before the female voice spoke up. A voice she definitely recognizes, one that belongs to _Nora West-Allen_.

"Shall I send it to the same recipient?" She heard Gideon's robotic voice asks Nora.

"Yes." Nora answered simply.

"Entry sent to Professor Eobard Thawne." The A.I. informed the speedster matter of factly.

 _Wait._

 _Did I just hear that correctly?!_ Caitlin thought to herself, barely stopping the small gasp that threatened to come out. Her whole body froze in fear at just the sound of that name, and her brain can't seem to process the thought of The Reverse-Flash's real name and Nora's in one logical sentence. She started second guessing herself, maybe she just misheard what Gideon said, but she knows deep down that she heard the name loud and clear.

"That's everything for today Gideon, thanks." Nora answered quietly.

She managed to snap herself out of her thoughts just as she heard Nora shutting down Gideon. She needs to get out of there _fast._ Caitlin wasn't scared of Nora, but she couldn't confront her now if she wants to find out the truth. The problem is, how in the world is she going to outrun a speedster. Nora is definitely going to find out that she overheard her conversation with Gideon if she doesn't act fast.

 _Think Caitlin! What would Barry do if he was here?_ Caitlin thought to herself, trying to rack her brain to think of a way to go undetected.

 _'Oh let's see..what does a speedster do? He would just run.. Duh'_ A voice sarcastically answered her inside her head. Because all the tension she's feeling, Caitlin almost jumped out in surprise when her alter ego Frost suddenly piped up inside her head.

 _'Frost! We need to get out of here fast before she sees us!'_ Caitlin told Frost with urgency.

 _'Well, Good morning to you too Caity'_ Frost teased her, not really taking the situation she's in seriously.

 _'Frost, Now!'_ Caitlin screamed in her head with authority, as she heard Nora's footsteps approaching her hiding spot.

 _'Okay chill Caity. Give me the reigns, I got it from here'_ Frost answered her with confidence, and she could almost feel Frost rolling her eyes at her.

Caitlin emptied her mind and let go, she felt the cold surge up her arms first and then nothing. Frost was in control.

Nora just took her first step outside the time vault when Frost willed herself to become white cold fog and disappear on site, the speedster felt cold air around her but she just brushed it off and ran out of STAR Labs like nothing happened.


	2. Chapter 2: Cause and Effect

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows! It's what motivates me to finish this story aside from my unending frustration with how the show is going... I mean, I really love the show especially my OTF Snowbarrisco plus Harrison Wells, but the dynamics of the show that I know we all fell in love with in Season 1 isn't really there anymore. Anyways, time to end my** ** _mini_** **rant, back to the story now. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: _Cause and effect_**

Everything was fine for the past few hours.

... Well if you consider being on edge every time Nora was around fine, then yeah Caitlin is definitely _fine_. But the great thing was the young speedster didn't seem to have any idea that Caitlin overheard her, and there's also the fact that Caitlin managed to act somewhat normal around everyone.

Instead of avoiding Nora, she found herself forcing more interactions with her more so than before, hoping to catch a slip of tongue, or maybe an action that's out of the ordinary, but to her frustration a whole day has passed and she found absolutely _nothing_.

It had been an unusually slow day in STAR Labs, and with everyone busy coming up with a solution to stop Cicada, she was left alone in STAR labs in comfortable silence as night fell.

Caitlin was busy looking through her microscope, analyzing the effects of the meta human cure she made on a sample of Cicada's blood when a familiar whoosh sound made her glance up. Barry entered the cortex in his civilian clothes, carrying a box of pastries from Jitters.

"What are you doing here Barry? Are we supposed to be doing something tonight?" Caitlin asked, surprised to see Barry at the lab when there hadn't been any new meta alerts for the past few hour. She knew Barry usually headed straight home after his job at CCPD.

"Oh! Uhh no. I just _—_ I bought some snacks from Jitters, and I figured that with Wells and Ralph watching over Grace at the hospital you'd be all alone here..." He gave her a sheepish smile "Then I remembered how obsessed you were with these before, I used to bring you one of these everyday." Barry teased, bringing out a box of blueberry muffins.

Caitlin rolled her eyes at him, but she answered in the same teasing tone "Uh.. I seem to recall that you only bought me those for me for a whole month because you lost a bet with me." she reminded him grinning.

Barry shrugged his shoulders. "What? I thought Ollie and Felicity wasn't going to get together _that_ fast." Barry said in defense.

"Right." Caitlin said in an amused tone. "Oliver's definitely faster than you in that division." She teased.

"Hey, I can't be good at everything right?" He raised his eyebrows, grinning at Caitlin.

Barry sighed happily. "It's nice to finally spend time with you Cait.. you know, without the whole stopping evil speedsters and psychopaths situation on our backs for a change." He gesture around them with a hand.

"Yeah..it's been a while hasn't it?" Caitlin replied and gave Barry a small smile, her throat tight with emotion she couldn't quite place. It's weird missing someone who you practically see everyday, but ever since _flashpoint_ happened she felt as if the dynamics between her and Barry shifted drastically. Not only did her frosty alter ego suddenly appear after flashpoint, but it's as if a huge wall of ice went in between her and Barry.

"But I've got to admit, it's great having you on the field with me. It's _way_ better than hearing you frantically worry about me over the comms." Barry teased her yet again. His good mood practically radiating off of him, that Caitlin can't help but get infected with it.

Caitlin let out a snort at this. "Yeah well, I wouldn't have to worry too much if you've actually learned to think before acting, but you'd rather do it the other way around." Caitlin chastised him for his habit of running head first into danger without actually thinking about it first.

"That's what I have _you_ for, right?" Barry says, sincerely this time.

"Just don't expect me to patch you up every time you stupidly run into danger." Caitlin declared, although they both know she doesn't really mean it. Caitlin knows that she'd run to him in a heartbeat the moment she sees that he's in any sort of pain.

"At least now, you can keep me in check on the field." Barry answered, as he bumped his shoulder against her.

"Don't doubt that I would definitely freeze your ass on the spot, if you ever get any crazy ideas." Caitlin informed him matter of factly, her eyes glowing white for a quick second.

Barry let out a hearty laugh at her statement, and looked at her fondly, as if her frosty side amused him.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Dr. Snow" Barry replied, after his laughter died down.

It was Caitlin's turn to chuckle at that. She was about to reply when her stomach made a sound and beat her to it, blood immediately rushed to her cheeks in embarrassment. She actually forgot to eat _again_ this morning, because she had to cover for Ralph and Wells who left STAR Labs really early to head to the hospital where Cicada's niece was. So the heavenly scent of the blueberry muffins Barry brought wasn't really helping her already empty stomach.

Barry's lips curled upward a little, trying to hide his smile. "Here" he said, handing her a muffin from the box of food on his side. "You should've told me you were starving, I would've come sooner with more food." Barry continued, also taking one for himself.

"Thanks, and no I wasn't _that_ hungry." She replied, sending him a small grateful smile. She bit into the warm blueberry muffin, and couldn't help the quiet moan that came out of her mouth because of how heavenly the pastry tastes. She ducked her head in embarrassment yet again, as she heard Barry chuckle under his breath.

"Sure you weren't.." Barry muttered knowingly, teasing her a bit.

Caitlin too embarrassed to answer just shook her head, and continued to enjoy the pastry, savoring the warmth and the nostalgia it brought.

A comfortable and familiar silence fell upon the both of them as they finished the food Barry brought. For a moment, she could pretend that they were back to old times, when Barry would randomly drop by her lab to bring her food and accompany her for hours as she finished up all her lab tests, while he would talk about his day at work or what happened with Iris, or sometimes even about his visits to his Dad and Caitlin would listen quietly letting him get it all out of his system. She didn't exactly know when or how it stopped, but after the whole thing with Zoom the both of them seemed slightly distant from each other. Until now she isn't sure if it's the effect of _Flashpoint_ or just her wanting to distance herself from the blackhole of pain she felt when Zoom told her that Barry was dead, either way it all went downhill from there.

"Caitlin?" Barry suddenly called her, snapping her out of her thoughts and bringing her back to the present.

"Hmm?" She responded, her eyes immediately snapping to him but she avoided meeting his eyes directly. Somehow she's scared that when he sees her eyes, he would know what she was thinking about just now.

"You were just staring at the blueberry muffin on your hand for like five minutes now." Barry explained. "Is there something on your mind?" he asked searchingly.

"Oh, it's nothing. Uhmm _—_ I was just thinking about the... thing me and Cisco are working on." Caitlin answered quickly, not wanting Barry to worry about what she was thinking of.

Barry's brows raised in interest "You mean the meta human cure?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said nodding, "Cisco's actually working on the actual cure itself, while I was wondering if I could maybe reverse engineer Cicada's meta DNA to produce something like a vaccine for you guys..." she explained, sharing with him an idea that's been playing around in her head, since they got their hands on a blood sample of Cicada. "So theoretically, with that Cicada can't block your powers." Caitlin finished.

"That's..Wow, you outdid yourself again.." Barry remarked, amazement clear in his voice.

"Don't praise me yet, it's still just an idea. Plus, the only way we could test it is with Cicada actually being in the same room with you guys." Caitlin reminded him, not wanting to get his hopes up just yet.

Barry shook his head, "For weeks we had nothing against Cicada, but with your idea we finally have something to work with." he concluded, giving her a look that somehow shows just how much he appreciates everything that she does for them.

It's the little things like this that gets to her, for so long she struggled to deal with the _guilt_ that came after she helped Savitar, that no matter what she does, it won't make up for the fact she stood by the man who planned to kill Iris and the fact that she's part of the reason why H.R. is dead. Yet, out of everyone on the team Barry was the only one who never looked at her any differently. To this day she still can't understand how he can look at her and _not_ see a killer, how can he look at her with gratefulness and admiration in his eyes.

 _And now, you're even investigating his daughter._ Caitlin's conscience reminded her, adding yet another layer of guilt. She hated keeping secrets from Barry, but she can't stomach the thought of being the one who destroys his family. If what she's thinking is true, _which she really hopes is not_ , then Nora might be working with the man who killed Barry's mom. At this point, all she need to find out is why and how Nora is working with Thawne. Maybe it's all just a misunderstanding, but she need to know more about this before telling Barry.

Caitlin bit her lip. As much as she wants to find out the truth about Nora, she knows that her full focus should be on helping Barry right now and taking down Cicada and the sooner they stop him, the sooner she can focus on finding out Nora's secret. With new determination, she finally met Barry's eyes.

"Well, then I'd better start on the serum now." Caitlin said with confidence, almost startling Barry.

His eyebrows shot up. "Now? You're not heading home yet?" he questioned.

She shook her head. "We don't know when Cicada's going to reappear, and the sooner I finish this, the better our chances of stoping him." she explained, standing up from her chair to head to the cryogenic storage behind her to get another sample of the said meta human's blood and place it in the centrifuge.

Not even a second after the centrifuge started spinning, she felt a rush of wind as Barry flashed out of the cortex. She turned around in surprise but, before she could even react, Barry was back with two steaming cups of Coffee. "Well, I guess we're gonna need this then." Barry offered with a cheeky grin.

A smile bloomed across Caitlin face as she shook her head fondly, grateful for the fact that Barry was willing to stay up all night with her.

* * *

 _ **3 a.m.**_

She flashed inside STAR Labs like she usually does, at exactly 3 a.m. every night, a routine she's done ever since she travel to this time period, she was less concerned about anyone catching her because of the time of her visits.

She sped through the corridors of the lab leading to the time vault, but something caught her eye, just as she neared the corner before the cortex, making her skid to a stop. Nora immediately stiffened, the lights inside the cortex were definitely on and even the corridor was well lit, which was _not_ normal.

She quietly walked up the corridor, making as little noise as she can, in case someone was still inside STAR labs. At first she thought the someone could've just carelessly left the lights open, but as she neared the entrance of the cortex, she could definitely hear voices inside and machines whirring.

She made a move to turn around, even though she needed to upload her journal entry, she couldn't risk getting caught now considering how far she's come. Even the smallest suspicion can jeopardize their whole plan, _"time is a fragile little thing Nora, there are no room for mistakes, one wrong move and you risk getting erased out of existence"_ she could hear her mentor's warning play inside her head. She was about to flash out of STAR labs when she heard it, her head shot up and her eyes widened in surprise, as she heard her father's distinct laugh from inside the cortex.

 _Why is he here?_ She thought to herself in surprise, her movements stilled involuntarily, knowing fully well that Barry could sense her presence if she uses her speed. Nora knows that she needed to get out of there, but the curiosity to find out why her dad is still here at this time of the night was eating away at her.

She debated whether to just turn around and leave or stay and eavesdrop on her dad, but the voice that rang out next made the decision for her. Caitlin _—_ she was definitely the one who spoke up, her blood froze at the thought of her dad and the bio-engineer together at STAR labs in the middle of the night.

Electricity flashed behind her eyes, the feelings she buried deep down to play her part perfectly, started bubbling up the surface. Every time she saw Caitlin, she would always have to keep her emotions in check, but if she was being completely honest with herself, spending time around her at STAR Labs made her actually like Caitlin. There even came a point where she reconsidered going through with their plan, but tonight was a cold harsh reminder of _why_ she needed to stick to their plan.

. . .

 _"I've dreamed of that moment for most of my life. To see my Dad again, to finally meet my hero." Nora sighed. She was crouched on the cold metal floor, her back against the metal bannister outside the cell. "All my life, I grew up without him because of you— you did this to my family." She glared at him accusingly, with venom in her voice._

 _The man on the other side of the glass was watching her, with no hint of emotion in his eyes. She actually didn't care if he listened to her, she just wanted someone to take the blame for everything that happened. And, it was easier to hate the villain— it was easier to blame the Reverse Flash than her Dad._

 _"Was this your plan all along, huh? Make The Flash disappear for all these years, for you to just get yourself imprisoned in the end?" She told him with contempt in her voice, "For a super villain, you're pretty pathetic.." Nora mocked him, to rile him up, but to no avail. His demeanor didn't even change, he just kept watching her, as if she was a toddler on a petty tantrum._

 _She shifted, and made a move to stand up when he finally spoke up. "Nora, is it?" Thawne addressed her, a hint of curiosity in his tone. "You look absolutely nothing like your father, but I can see the resemblance in your personalities." he told her, matter of factly, as if he was just stating the obvious._

 _Nora wanted to ignore the comment, though it definitely hit a nerve. She didn't even know why she came here, but it felt good to finally vent out her frustrations. To slip off the mask she had been wearing ever since her father came back a year ago. "You don't know me, Thawne" she shook her head, slightly in defiance._

 _"But, I know what you want." the man inside the cell stated simply._

 _She just stared at him, her mouth pulled into a tight line. She didn't know what he meant by that— hell she didn't even know what she wanted. Nora knew that he was probably baiting her, but she can't seem to ignore the curiosity his statement sparked, so she just watched him with apprehension this time._

 _"I could give you all the time you lost with your father," he began "stop him from ever disappearing twenty five years ago." he finished, with so much confidence, that she couldn't even doubt that he could actually do it._

 _She knew what he was implying._

 _Run back in time to change what happened back then. Truth be told she actually considered it more than a couple of times already, ever since she found out about her speed. She had her doubts of course, everybody warned her about the repercussions of changing the past, and it's not like anyone taught her how to actually do it. Her dad never had the chance to properly teach her about her powers, so she doesn't even know how to time travel even if she wanted to. There is also the fact that, if she did get to travel back to the past, she stood no chance against stopping her dad's greatest enemy all by herself._

 _But now, The Reverse Flash himself was standing in front of her, dangling all she ever wanted at an arms reach, like it was just as simple as hitting the rewind button on a video._

 _"How?" she started cautiously, even though he was offering to help her, at the back of her head she knew that he was still a villain whose main goal in life was to destroy her father. "And, why should I even trust you."_

 _"I'm going to train you, Nora" he proposed, with a calculative glint in his eyes. "Train you to become faster than your father, to be fast enough to change the past_ _— to prevent your brother from even existing in this timeline." he finished, a satisfied smirk gracing his face._

 _He definitely knew which buttons to push, she knew that he probably has an ulterior motive behind all this, but because of what he said she couldn't care less about what's in it for Eobard Thawne, all she cared about at this moment was getting back the life she deserved, that 'he' took away from her._

 _"He's not my brother." She spat out, hardness seeping into her tone._

 _"And he won't be for much longer, if you let me help you, Nora West-Allen." he told her slowly, watching her_ _— waiting for her to take the bait._

 _. . ._

Nora shook her head, forcing herself to focus on the present. It doesn't sound like they're leaving the lab anytime soon, and she can't let her dad know about the trips she'd been making to STAR Labs in the wee hours of the night. All this time, she thought she had been making progress, making her parents spend more time with each other, and slowly setting things into place, just as Thawne instructed. But, she didn't expect their plan to invoke more interactions between her Dad and Caitlin, she needed to speed up their plans because of this.

She knew she couldn't send a journal entry to Thawne this time, so maybe it was time to give her mentor a personal visit, Nora thought to herself, as she silently speed out of STAR labs. She circled around the City a handful of times, gaining just enough momentum to run back home, to her original time period.


End file.
